Qu'estce que tu veux?
by galindaby
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après la nuit de la mort de Dumbledore?


Je veux remercier Ron Ravenclaw pour corriger ce petit texte :)

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

Je me réveille à un jour qui sera comme n'importe quel autre. Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent et je me sens mal. Je me lève pour fermer les rideaux – je n'ai pas envie de voir le soleil aujourd'hui – et tout à coup, les souvenirs de la nuit précédente reviennent. Dumbledore est mort. Remus m'a encore rejetée. Devant tout le monde, y compris Harry et ses amis. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois éprouver, il y a tellement de sentiments différents. La fureur envers Remus. La honte que les autres m'aient vu mendier. Le deuil de Dumbledore. Indécise, je retourne à mon lit. Il n'y a rien à faire pour moi aujourd'hui. Scrimgeour m'a donnée un jour de congé quand il m'a rencontrée à Poudlard hier. Je ferme les yeux et essaie de dormir un peu. La nuit a été longue.

Je me réveille pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui quand quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. J'habite chez Aberforth à cause de ma mission de surveiller l'école. Qui pourrait vouloir quelque chose de moi ? J'ai donné tous mes rapports, à l'ordre et au ministère. J'ai besoin de repos, pas de compagnie. En ouvrant la porte, je réfléchis qui pourrait se trouver derrière. Choquée, je reconnais Remus.

Je suis stupéfaite pendant quelques minutes. Puis je pense à ses mots d'hier et ma fureur revient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Ma voix est tellement froide que j'ai du mal à la reconnaître. Je ne peux pas me souvenir d'avoir jamais parlé comme ça. Remus a l'air de le remarquer.

« Je... Je suis venu pour m'excuser. Je n'étais pas très... Je suppose que tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

« Non, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire. Tu étais quoi, Remus ? Un con ? Si c'était ce que tu voulais dire, alors tu avais raison. »

Il paraît blessé, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Pour moi, en ce moment, seule _ma _colère a de l'importance.

« Je suis désolé, Dora. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu as fait ? Si c'est tout, je préfèrerais que tu partes immédiatement.»

« Dora... S'il-te-plaît... »

« Quoi ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux mais ne mendie pas ! »

Il se tait. Je suppose qu'il partira, mais il reste et finalement arrive à me regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est toi sur je veux. Je te voulais tout le temps. Je ne veux pas continuer à te rejeter. Donne-moi une chance, Dora. Je promets que je ferai tout ce que tu veux. S'il-te-plaît. »

Ça, c'est inattendu. A-t-il vraiment dit ce que je pense qu'il a dit ?

« Quoi ? »

Pas la réponse la plus géniale du monde, mais c'est tout ce qui est dans ma tête pour le moment.

« Je t'aime, Dora. Je t'aimais dès le début. Je suis désolé. »

Je suis encore furieuse. Est-ce qu'il pense vraiment qu'il suffit de me dire qu'il m'aime ? Une année de souffrance et il vient justement et dit ces trois mots et tout va bien ? Tu peux toujours courir, Remus Lupin!

« Non. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'accepte pas tes excuses. Ça ne suffit pas. Au revoir, Remus. »

Je suis en train de fermer la porte quand il se glisse dans la chambre.

« Je suis sûre que j'ai dit au revoir. Pars! »

« Je ne peux pas partir, Dora. Je ne peux pas te perdre. Je sais que j'étais un idiot cette année. Je l'avoue, j'avais peur. Mais c'est fini! Je ne te laisserai pas partir désormais. »

« Est-ce qu'il t'est déjà venu à l'esprit que je ne veux plus être avec toi ? Tu m'as rejetée tant de fois! Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance ? »

« Si... Si tu ne veux plus... Si tu n'éprouves pas la même chose que moi... Je n'aurais pas du venir...»

« Tu n'as pas répondu ma question, Remus. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu dis ça assez souvent, Lupin. Tu ne m'as pas expliqué comment je pourrais te faire confiance si j'étais avec toi. »

« Si tu étais... Tu veux dire... »

Je soulève un sourcil.

« Tu veux encore... ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour obtenir un oui ? »

« Réponds à ma question. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je peux dire. Je ne peux pas te promettre de jamais plus te quitter. Mais je peux promettre que j'essaierai de rester. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça suffit. Mais je suis disposée à tenter. »

« Ça veut dire... oui ? »

« Oui. »

Je souris. Comme si je pouvais rejeter Remus. Son expression quand j'ai dit que je devais réfléchir à savoir si je pouvais lui faire confiance était quand même trop amusante. Tout amusement se dissipe quand ses lèvres croisent les miens, remplacé par une satisfaction immense. Je veux dire à Remus que je l'aime aussi, mais ma bouche est occupée ailleurs. Il y aura largement assez de temps pour ces mots ce matin, j'espère.


End file.
